


*Insert Interesting Title Here*

by AlexTheNonBinary



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Actually We Die Like A Non-Binary, Fem!Asta, First Fem!Sinbad and now this?, Help I can’t stop genderswapping characters and turning them into moms, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: Fem!Asta shenanigans.
Relationships: ???
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	*Insert Interesting Title Here*

Asta was always a loud girl, but she had many good tendencies to make up for it. She often helped out around the church, or looked after the many kids staying there. Yuno was a young teen she considered her big brother (by a literal few seconds, he was picked up first), and her rival, despite their… unfortunately large gap in abilities.

You see, Asta was born without magic. To you, that may seem perfectly normal, but not in her world. Asta was born magicless in a world where magic is everything. But even so, she refused to give up, she kept going no matter what stood in her way. She built up her body to compensate for her lack of mana, and trained herself in physical combat.

She had been shot down so many times by those more fortunate than herself, but she kept going. She may only be one hundredth, thousandth, or even  _ millionth _ of the way there, but she was still getting there. Asta told herself, over and over, that even if it took one hundred years, she’d make it to her goal. If she were to die (which she wouldn’t let happen, not yet.) she’d come back, she wouldn’t stay down.

Yet, despite her determination she showed to face the world…

She still felt hopeless inside.

She still knew that she couldn’t be the Wizard King if she hadn’t any magic, but…

Well, she didn’t know for sure, and you’ll never know unless you try!

____________

“You’re funny, kid,” Yami chuckled. Asta looked at him with confusion. “Join the Black Bulls.”

“Eh?” Asta blinked, momentarily flicking her gaze back to Yuno before looking back at the man before her practically  _ oozing _ magic.

“Don’t think you can refuse either.” Yami growled. Asta felt a shiver go up her spine as she straightened.

“Yes, sir!”

____________

Asta still couldn’t believe it. She got  _ into _ the Magic Knights. Sure, it was repeatedly called the ‘worst guild’, but Asta ignored that, she was still  _ in _ . That was all that mattered to her.

Though, when she opened the door, she was nearly burnt alive. She just managed to jump up in time to avoid it, though. When she eventually stepped inside, there were many,  _ many _ more things that mattered.

‘Jeez, does this place even get cleaned?’ Asta thought to herself. Things were on fire everywhere, and nothing but chaos seemed to exist. “Um, hello?”

The chaos continued, so Asta repeated herself, louder this time. No one heard her. Annoyed, and trying to hurry this up so she could find the cleaning supplies, she raised her voice. “HELLO!? DO I EXIST TO YOU!?”

There was immediately silence as the people froze in place and looked at the small girl, huffing with her arms crossed. Even Yami looked slightly terrified. Asta smiled, her personality doing a 360 once all attention was on her, “Thank you. I’m Asta, from Hage Village, nice to meet you. I’m a new recruit and look forward to working with you.”

“Uh… hi,” a tall skinny man with the look of a delinquent blinked, looking at his blond companion silently. “I’m Magna.”

“Hello, girly~,” a purple-pink haired woman smiled flirtatiously, lifting a wine bottle from her spot half-naked on the couch. Asta frowned, she could catch a cold wearing nothing but that. “I’m Vanessa, hehe~”

“Hiya! I’m Luck! Can you fight? Do you like to fight? Can we fight!?” A small blonde boy bounced towards Asta, leaping towards the girl who quickly dodged, holding her hands up in surrender. Kinda scary, but he would be a good challenge to train against.

“I’m Gordon, do you want to be friends…?” A quiet mute look-alike mumbled. Asta’s frown deepened, she’d have to work with him on his voice volume. No one would be able to hear him like that. “That’s Grey, he doesn’t talk much,”

Asta nodded and smiled at Grey. “Is there another way you communicate?” She asked walking towards the significantly larger individual. He looked at Asta when suddenly a puff of smoke erupted from him. When it faded, Asta was faced with another her. “Oh my gosh, that is so cool!”

The Asta clone seemed to freeze up slightly, blush forming on her cheeks. Smoke reappeared and blocked Asta’s vision. When it faded again, Grey was back in his original form. Asta pouted, disappointed she didn’t get a response.

“Anyway, now that you know everyone… Magna, put her to work, will you? Just don’t kill her,” Yami said after a pause.

“Gladly,” Magna replied. Asta looked between the two confusedly. What kind of work were they on about? “A weak-looking shrimp like you from the boonies… I can barely sense any mana coming from you, and you’re the guilds newest member? I don’t know what a stuck-up kid like you with no magical powers did to get on the Captain’s good side, but,”

Magna grabbed his Black Bulls robe, showing the symbol clearly to Asta. “Do you want one of these robes!?”

“Woah! So cool!” Asta smiled, leaning forward. 

“Isn’t it? Do you want one!?”

“Yeah! Can I have one!

“Hehe, so you want it that bad, huh? In that case… You’re going to have to convince me, Yami’s number one man, Magna Swing!” Magna walked outside, Asta following close behind. “It’s time for your initiation into the Black Bulls.”


End file.
